Trouble Makers! Let the SEMIMADNESS seep in!
by Namine025
Summary: New Characters come in, named StellX and Toxic! One who has the potential to be greater than stein and another who was abused by a which doctor. What happens when they mess with every character around them! obviously OC's
1. StellX intro

Authors note: **I can't update as fast as I want to. ****but is all good. This account is shared so WE do not own ANYTHING. Only the OC's. everything goes to their rightful owners.**

"Today is THE DAY!" ^-^ StellX said this as she got up from bed up.

"I_ wake up_ _every morning feeling like P-Diddy" _she sings and undresses from her nightgown.

She puts on her blue T-shirt with a heart and the earth in front of it. Then her green neon sockings, white elbow length gloves, and her sleeveless lab coat. She brushed and put her amber hair put it in a low ponytail. She wiped her black glasses with her shirt.

**I WILL find this place called the DWMA! While watching this show about conspiracies, and knowing this place has F-'d up logic with magical human weapons, I'm going to look for this place. I WILL NOT believe TILL I PYSICALLY SEE! **These were her thoughts as she watches herself throw her right arm up in the air with fiery determination. Then she runs down to the living room and started packing her things.

"P-J's…check. -Toiletries…check. Sleeping bags…check…."

Her mom walks down the stairs. She stops halfway and complains to her.

"StellX, it's too early in the morning to be doing anything. Mind you, it's 6 o'clock in the morning."

"Mom, you know I like to take my nature hikes early to watch the sun rise." StellX responded as she checked off the last thing off her list. _I want to keep her from knowing I'm leaving home. _StellX thought.

"Yea, but you just finished taking your nighttime nature hike last night. You need your sleep. Go back to bed."

"Mom, I PROMISE to take a long nap when I get back. Please let me go on this hike now. Pretty please."

"Fine, but be careful…ok?" Mom walks back upstairs, back to her room, and back to sleep.

"Yes mom" She prepares the note she is going to leave for her mom to read. _I just want to go beyond the borders, beyond Spain into the DWMA. Just imagine all the new things I will learn in such a place! I'm sorry Mom, and my family. _

StellX has everything now according to her checklist, and marches off to the city which is just a few miles off. There she will take a plane to the desert and start her search.

_** Authors Note:Please comment. If you have nothing to comment maybe some critiques would be fine. I would love to see how I can improve while I sneak write my fan fictions. By the way I combined 2 chapters. thats why this is smack dab in the middle of the story. **_

"Aww man! I'm running out of time." She yells at the sky while riding on her camel. Her camel was full of things she needed for the desert. Objects like 3 blankets, LOTS of bottled water and food. She feels a little bad for her camel and occasionally sees if her camel is ok. All she sees is his face chewing on something with a blank "I'm bored" stare.

"Let's settle down here, Alex. I want to sleep before morning." This is what she named her camel. As she got off, she tied him to a nearby bush and out took her sleeping bag, laid it on the sandy floor, and got ready for bed with her headlight on. She had put away her glasses with the tape in the middle.

She gets in to her red sleeping bag and squirms a bit.

"Ouch! Something bit me!" She gets a series of _bites _on her leg as StellX rushes to open her sleeping bag.

"Dammit! It's a scorpion!" There lied a brown scorpion, small in size, but had a huge pointer. It was near her left leg close to her knee. She quickly got up and shook off her sleeping bag. Too afraid something else might lie hidden in her sleeping bag; she just laid on top of it.

_**I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die here in the desert, but as long as I do NOT get my heart rate up, the venom won't travel as fast. Then I should be fine. **_She thought.

She looks at the moon while laying peacefully on the bag. She puts herself in a position as if in a coffin with her hands folded on folded her chest. _**Ha!**__**The moon has no face! Now I **__**know**__** I'm going crazy. Plus I'm losing feeling on both my legs. Well at least I should die with my eyes closed.**_

About a few feet away comes a red head. He was able to see StellX on the floor with her camel not too far from her. Curious, he walked up to her to make sure it was what he thought it was.

_**It's so dark here.**_ He thought. Then he stood in front of her with his hands in his pocket. He had bent over to get a better look.

_**It's a young lady! Is she ok! I have not seen her around here.**_

StellX , laying on thr ground, felt someone nearby. She had a strong sense of his soul. _**Somebody is watching me. This could be my chance, **_she thinks. Opening her eyes slowly, StellX saw the green eyed redhead. He was healthy and well built. He wore a black suit and tie. _**Hey, he's kinda cute. .**_

In a raspy, sickly voice, she said "Help me please. I was stung by a scorpion, and now my whole body burns. I can't get up and I might die soon. *cough-cough*"

"What a lucky, lucky girl." He smiled. "Don't worry; there is a place nearby where they can treat you."

_**Well then hurry up and take there**_. StellX thought, but to feeble to speak.

He takes her big travel and slid it on his back. He lifted her, as if carrying a baby. Since her body was burning with pain and she was unable to move them because it was numb. (Strange huh?) She basically was a lifeless body against his arms.

"Muffle,… muffle…"

"What did you say?",said the man. He lifts her up to listen.

"Don't forget my c-camel…." There she didn't have the strength to struggle to stay awake anymore. Everything blanked out for her.

As for the guy, he just freaked out for a bit and walked, or even ran as fast as he could. _**Forget the camel. -_- **_He had thought to himself.


	2. StellX intro Final

**After this, the last intro for StellX, I will be updating much slower. My friend needs to do her thing with her OC…. Yea my account is shared sooo yea .. Sorry for my spelling and grammatical errors.**

StellX slowly makes up. It was morning and she saw the sunlight that made the room glow. To her it looked like a hospital room since it had the curtains and everything**. **StellX sat up on her bed. She scanned the room starting from her left to her right. When she reached the right she saw that man again. He had a snot bubble while he was sleeping with his head tilted back. _**He's adorable when he sleeps.**_ She thought. Right then, as StellX was staring at him, the bubble popped and he woke up.

"Oh! So you're ok!" he said. Then rushed to her bedside, "Are you feeling ok?"

"I feel fine, thanks" She smiles and scratches the back of her head. "What is your name by the way?

"My name is Spirit" he said in a friendly tone. Then pulled up a chair sat facing her.

"Spirit?"She said in surprise.

"You don't like my name?" Spirit gave an embarrassed face. Almost sad and disappointed.

"No-no-no! I just never heard of a name like that one before!"

He smiled, "Well, that's ok. My real question is, what is an adorable girl like you doing in the middle of the desert?"

"You're gonna think I am crazy"*sweat drop*

"Come on, you can trust me right?"

"Well, I don't you like that, Mr. Spirit. So I will tell you anyway." -_-

"By the, you don't have to call me Mr. Spirit…just…Spirit." He raises his thumb and points it at himself with a smile.

"Ok, Spirit, I am looking for the DWMA. I know, it sounds pretty ridiculous but-"

"Why you're here at the DWMA." He looked proud for a second. But then he slouched looking down and said,"Since when has are existence become ridiculous?"

"Ever since you guys disappeared and were considered a mysterious conspiracy. That's when! But now I have a question for you."

"Yea?"He said.

"Why are you so nice to me? I'm just a stranger and you saved me from death and stood at bedside. You could be a rapist for all I now. I don't know you plan."

That's when a lady dressed in a long white coat with a pen in her hand walked in. She had short blonde hair and was fairly thin. The hair was up to about her jaw line except for these 2 pieces of hair the front. It was somewhat braided or twisted, well you get the idea.

"He is not a rapist. He is just known to be a perv around here." She smiled weakly. "My name is Medusa by the way, but more importantly, are you feeling ok?"

"Hmmmm….I'm feeling –fine. Thank you." _**Why would they trust their lives on a person named Medusa? Why such weird names? First Spirit, now Medusa? "**_So you mean to tell me that my life was saved by a pervert?"

"Pretty much" says Medusa

"Medusa, I guess as long as you're here things shouldn't get awkward with Spirit." StellX stairs at Spirit with a suspicious look in her eye.

Spirit falls to his knees next to her bedside. Then holds her hand and stairs at StellX. "No! It's not like that! I just like older women" lowers his head and berries his face in to the edge of the bed.

StellX snatches her hand away, her face full of disgust. "Perverts are not too far from being pedophiles you know?" Then she looked at Medusa, who at the foot on the bed the whole time, "Please get him out of here."

"Fine then, I'll leave."Spirit did not feel like defending himself anymore. Things always seem to backfire. He gets up and slouches to the door, with his feet dragging. _**This is the first impression I give to a new person? I'm a disgrace, not only do I fail as a father, but I fail as a person overall. **_He got out the room. But a few seconds later he received a….

**CHOP**

He drags Spirit back into the room. "Is this person bothering you?"

"Yes," said StellX. "And who are you?"

"I'm Shinigami Sensai." **Shinigami Chop** "And that's for bothering our newcomer, because she admitted it this time." Shinigami Sensai new to chop him before because Spirit is always doing something wrong. _Especially_ if he is walking like that.

StellX's face lit up. She extremely excited inside. "So you're _him!_"

She jumped out of the bed and ran to Shinigami.

"Looks like she is feeling better" said Medusa.

StellX takes out random digital camera. "You're the person they were talking about! In that show! With those people! I need proof that I was here and I met you. Eeep!"

Shinigami drops Spirit, he's a little surprised, but no one can tell. He is covered after all.

*Flash Flash*

"OK, got my pictures."_** I would totally sing that song paparazzi, but that would be odd.**_ "Sensai, do you know where I can stay for a week? I promise after that week I'll be on my way."

Shinigami spoke, he sounded disappointed "Awe, you don't want to stay and become part of the DWMA?" Both Spirit and Medusa were a little surprised. Spirit still is on the floor. 

"Would I!" She jumped repeatedly because she was so excited. Then StellX stopped for a second "How do I know if I am weapon or miester?" (_Gained info cause of the conspiracy show she watched.)_

"Can you see sense people's presents?" said Shinigami.

"Yea, I can tell peoples' personality traits too. But I ignored the fact. I never told anyone about this, because of my fear of being considered crazy."

Spirit interrupted, "Then you're a miester" still lying on the floor.

"Great" said Shinigami "We are one short for a meister and we need someone like you."

StellX is so full of excitement, she couldn't say a word.

Medusa is just there, observing, not saying a word.


	3. StellX and Toxic ep1 pt1

A huge Wolf was seen over a boy. This wolf was about the size of an elephant was overshadowing a 4 foot tall boy. This boy had blue hair and green eyes and looked about 4-5 years old. His green eyes stood wide open while he stared in shock at the wolf. The boy is tearing not knowing he was gonna get hurt. The wolf's mouth was is only an inch away from the boys head. It showed its teeth and smiles maliciously. Drool came through its teeth and it looked angry from hunger. The taste for another soul is all he could think about. Of course this took place in a dark alley where no one can see them.

The wolf saw a shine come from the corner of his eye. Quick and light footsteps could be heard from where he was. Then he says, "Come out and play little girl! There is no use from hididng from someone as powerful as me. My power, heh, was born from madness. The same madness that will take over your souls. The madness is too great for you to fight back." The wolf stares at the long dark alley way behind him. The boy noticed he was distracted and ran away.

A young girl steppe out the shadows. She had Beige curly hair tied in a ponytail, and had black glasses with tape in the middle. She had her white elbow length gloves on and a pair of beautiful swords. It was StellX and she smirks and answers, " Ha, the madness will take over _our_ souls? What a behemoth theory for such a primitive mind. Wouldn't you agree, Toxic?"

A shine came through the swords. It was a girl with ebony black hair and light skin. She had skull pins on each side to keep her hair back. _**(a link of her will be sent sooner or later.)**_

"Yes, completely. But tell me wolf, if you're so powerful, then why is it that you're at the dead end?"Toxic said this with confidence and , of course, a little sarcasm. The whole time, the wolf had been slowly stepping back as StellX and Toxic were stepping forward. The werewolf was literally at the dead end.

**A/N; This song would start playing now. I did not make it but it's from the video ****persona 3 fes ****its awesome .com/user/Slayer0#p/c/4FABE7026EEBAB56/27/eohiqBVhTW4**

In a calm and self confident tone Stellx said, "Urban Legion Dakota the Werewolf. Your Judgment day has come! I'll be taking your soul now." (She did research on him before hand that's how she knows.)

Dakota growled in raged at StellX's smart talk and ran at her in full speed. He aimed to throw a punch but Stellx blocked it with one of the twin sword. Half of Toxic's reflection popped up on the sword that was used to block the fist. Toxic yells at StellX in order to catch her attention.

"StellX! There, a blind spot!"

Stellx looked towards were Toxic had mention and aimed her second sword there. She hit his lower stomach…but just barely. She tried to aim for the same places again and the then once more on his shoulder but he was too quick and he dodged it. Dakota then took his fist again and aimed for StellX's face but she placed the swords in the sign of an X to block it. He tried once again the same move but Stellx quickly ran under him, confusing the poor wolf, She jumped a couple of feet off the ground from behind before Dakota finally turned around and was kicked straight across the face and was thrown to the ground. StellX didn't give him time to get up off the ground, so she started slashing her swords right and left. Dakota tried to block them to the best of his ability but then found his self up against a wall

Everywhere StellX had cut began to glow. Dakota was stiff and unable to move or feel anything at all. StellX stood in front of him with a smile on her face. Dakota stated in such retched horror, "How can this BE? The madness is such a hard thing to fight, almost invincible!"

Her eyes squinted while looking at his eyes. In a calm and collective tone, she said,

"It maybe so, but you forgot the one rule fighting. The good guy always wins."

Dakota had disappeared. His flesh and bone turned into gray-black dust. All was left was his floating, glowing red soul. The swords started glowing and Toxic turned back into her human form. StellX stood standing with her feet rooted to the ground with her head down, grinning maniacally. Toxic on the other hand approached the glowing soul. Her eyes glinted and she also smiled-cheerfuly.

"Guess what _Toxic_!" said StellX , still with her head on the floor. Her face dark and unseen.

"I think I know StellX," Toxic took the soul and held it with both hands. She cupped it on her hands like the Twilight book cover. She walks toward StellX looking at the soul the whole time.

"It's are 50th soul! Can you believe it?" StellX finally looked up at Toxic's eyes. Both of there eyes where glinting now.


End file.
